


Sweetness and spice

by Izusagi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izusagi/pseuds/Izusagi
Summary: Izunazu ficlet collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfics so I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm posting my fics here for all the Izunazu shippers out there since we rarely get any content. 
> 
> Also huge shoutout to Becca for helping motivate me to write these. Thank you so much ilu

The warmth of the kotatsu paired with the cold winter air created the perfect conditions to take a nap. And that's exactly what Nazuna was tempted do right now. Lying almost completely under the blanket right next to Izumi, Nazuna yawned as he pet his rabbit in slow, small circles.

Even on New Year's Eve, the idols were assigned jobs that morning and they've only just recently finished their work in time to celebrate the New Year with their family. Currently, the two were staying at Nazuna’s house since it was closer from where they were work was located and they wanted to spend the holidays together. They rarely get time for themselves so they wanted to spend the little break together.

Nazuna let out another yawn, the sound mixing with the noises from the television in the background. He had wanted to stay up till at least 12 am to be the first to congratulate Izumi on the new year, but at this rate he might not make it.

“Geez Nazunyan, if you're so tired then just go to sleep.” At the moment, Izumi was sitting right beside him under the kotatsu and working on his needlework. The sleepy rabbit turned his head to object, but was interrupted by another yawn.

“See? You can't even speak properly without yawning. I'll bet your speech is slurred too. If you wanna celebrate the New Year so badly, then I'll just wake you up. It's only 10, that's enough time for a nap.” He was making some good points, and it was really cozy where he is currently lying. Knowing he could rely on Izumi to wake him up, Nazuna shifted his position to cuddle right up in his boyfriend’s lap and within a couple moments, was lead into his dreams. 

\---

It was too distracting to knit properly with the sleeping rabbit on him. Izumi didn't want to disturb Nazuna’s sleep since he was aware how tired he was from work. Knowing he wouldn't get any proper knitting work done, the Knight layed down his needles and resorted to combing his hands through the blonde’s hair.

Ignoring the current Red vs. White match airing on the tv, Izumi focused his attention on his lover’s sleeping face. He took in all the delicate features on Nazuna’s sleeping face that he wouldn't normally see so close. He tried to engrain the details into his memory, such as how the cold air turned his button nose red, and the way Nazuna’s lips were parted ever so slightly, letting out the softest of snores, and how his golden hair splayed out in a way to resemble a halo. But it's not like he'd ever forget a sight so angelic like the little rabbit he loves laying on his lap though.

Before he knew it, the alarm on his phone rang, signifying to Izumi that the time was currently 11:55 pm. He gave the teen on his lap a little shake, but Nazuna was unaffected. He shook him a little harder and even tried poking his face but nothing worked. Looking at the time, it was now 11:59. An idea suddenly popped into Izumi’s brain, and he was embarrassed at the thought of resorting to this. Oh well, they were gonna do this anyways.

Leaning down, Izumi’s lips made contact with Nazuna’s mouth and he relished in how soft his lips were and the way Nazuna tasted like a mixture of strawberries and mikans. He stayed in that position until he saw those ruby eyes he loved so much flutter open and stare at him in a daze before he leaned back.

“Oh Izumi-chin, what time is it?" 

“12 am, well now 12:01. Happy New Year Nazunyan.”

The last moments finally caught up with him and Nazuna was suddenly wide awake and blushing deeply.

“Oh Happy New Year Izumi-chin. And um… what were you doing a moment ago exactly?”

“Huh? What do you think? Waking Sleeping Beauty up with a kiss.”

“Well if I'm sleeping beauty, then that makes you my prince.”

The two of them were now both sporting a deep red colour on their faces. However they shifted into a position where the side of Nazuna’s face was resting onto Izumi's chest while the grey-haired teen wrapped his arms around the other. They stayed quiet in that moment, relishing in the warmth each other provided and syncing their breaths together as one. Nazuna looked up at Izumi again and smiled before speaking.

“Well I'll say this again, Happy New Year Izumi-chin. I hope this year we get to spend more time with each other.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a childhood friends au. I'd like to add more to this au later since I'm a sucker for childhood friends but for now take these kids

The chorus room hushed as the singing instructor came in telling the children that she had an announcement. Nazuna was excited. An announcement meant either one of two things: one was that someone new would be joining their choir group, or that they would be performing in front of a big group. Nazuna hopes it was the former, as rarely anyone new joined them.

Their instructor clapped her hands to make sure she had everyone's attention before speaking. “Alright children. Today we have someone new join us. Please give a warm welcome Sena Izumi.”

A child stepped through the door and gave a curt bow before looking away disinterested. The first thing Nazuna noticed about him was his icy blue eyes and the way his messy grey hair framed his pouting face. Even as a child, Nazuna thought that he was good-looking. Maybe even enough to be a model when he was older.

“Here Izumi-kun, you can stand in the spot right beside Nazuna-kun.” Nazuna waved his hand and smiled at him as the instructor directed him to his new place. Just as Nazuna opened his mouth to greet the new boy, when Izumi’s was closer his first words to him were “You’re really small. You sure someone as little as you can sing in a loud enough voice for an entire crowd to hear pipsqueak?”

Nazuna was flustered at the unexpected comment and his smile turned into a frown. “First of all, my name isn't pipsqueak, it's Nito Nazuna, ya hear? And second of all, I can sing perfectly clearly. And it's not just me singing, but a group effort, which includes you now so you better not be mean to others.”

Izumi just raised his eyebrow and that's when Nazuna realized his lisp had come out. Izumi retorted to him “Alright _Nazunyan_ , if you can sing so clearly then why can't you speak properly too.” Nazuna could feel his face heat up with anger and embarrassment, but before their argument could go any further, their choir instructor had begun their warm-ups.

Being right beside him, Nazuna could hear Izumi's singing voice and begrudgingly agreed that he sounds really good. Even if they don't don't get along, at least Nazuna only has to see the jerk on practice nights. 

\---

He was wrong, oh so very wrong. That was Nazuna’s exact thoughts the next morning at school. In a very similar fashion like yesterday, Izumi was introduced to his very classroom and was promptly told to sit in the empty seat next to Nazuna.

“Huhh?!? Why do I have to be right next to Nazunyan again?”

“Ehh?? But Sensei, I don't want to be near Izumi-chin.” 

However their teacher ignored their simultaneous comments of dislike for each other and was glad to know that they were already acquaintances. “Oh Nazuna-kun has already met with Izumi-kun? That's wonderful! Then Nazuna-kun, you can be his guide around school and help him until he gets used to being here.” 

And that's how Nazuna got stuck with spending whole school day with the rude Izumi Sena. The two tried to avoid each other as much as possible, but that's kinda hard when their teacher constantly paired the two together throughout the day. Nazuna learned he could work well with Izumi, if not for the constant bickering between the them. 

When lunchtime came, the little rabbit grabbed his homemade bento and moved to sit with his friends on the other side of the room as quickly as possible to avoid spending more time with the new kid. But when he saw Izumi eating by himself all alone, Nazuna would be lying if he said he didn't feel guilty. That's when the blonde decided to suck up his pride and attempt to make friends with the sharp-tongued child.

“So what are you eating today?” Nazuna asks as he settles right back into his seat next to Izumi.

“Why would you care Nazunyan? It's not like I'm gonna share with you anyways. In case you haven't noticed, we aren't exactly friends, so I have no reason to be friendly with you.” There he goes snapping back at him. Nazuna takes a deep breath and tries to respond reasonably instead of bickering like they usually do. 

“And I want to change that. Look, I know we aren't really that nice to each other, but I think that if we both try to accept the other, we’ll get along better. I know what it's like to be lonely and afraid, but I don't want you to feel like that. Instead I'm gonna try to be here for you. So what do you say Izumi-chin, will you be my friend?” Nazuna reaches out his hand and grins at Izumi just like last night when he was trying to be friendly.

At this, Izumi widens his eyes in surprise before looking away with a small blush on his face. He couldn't believe someone would still try to be friends with him even after all the insults they flung at each other. He grabs onto Nazuna’s outstretched hand as a sign of acceptance.

“...they're apples by the way..” Nazuna looks at him in confusion, staring at Izumi so that he might explain what he said.

“That's what you asked right? I'm eating apples right now to answer your question. Geez Nazunyan, you could've just used your eyes to see what my lunch is.” Peering into his bento, Nazuna saw that Izumi was telling the truth. He was almost done with his lunch and all that was left were apples wedges cut and shaped into rabbits. At this, Nazuna’s eyes sparkled. Rabbits were his favorite animal, and to see food shaped into them was literally one of the best things the little 6-year-old had seen.

“You keep staring at them to the point that you might drool over them and that's just gross. Whatever, here take one of them. I'm getting full anyways ...and it can be a sign of our new friendship..” Izumi mumbled the last part due to embarrassment but Nazuna couldn't hear him anyways out of the sheer joy of getting to eat a rabbit apple.

He thanks the grey-haired child deeply for the little gift before eating it. Izumi was surprised and confused with each action Nazuna took. But that was okay, they now had a lot of time to get to understand one another.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd part of the childhood friends au.

In the spring of their third year of high school, Izumi and Nazuna hold hands while on their way to school.

Now it's not like this hasn't happened before, but it's different compared to back then. In the past, they simply walked closely side by side and held a grip on each other's hand to help keep pace with each other.

Now, their fingers are laced as a sign that they'll be there for each other. They don't need to physically show the understanding and closeness between them, but it is still nice. The way it feels as if their hands are molded for one another.

Some days, Nazuna would do a little skip and swing their hands slightly to encourage Izumi to move a little faster. Other days, Izumi would hold Nazuna close by and walk slowly to admire the feeling of the older but smaller teen’s hand.

It's not a big change to their routine, but anywhere you see them walking together,

you'll be sure to notice their linked hands acting as a bond itself between them.

\--- 

In the summer of their third year of high school, Nazuna stops by the 3-A classroom to eat with Izumi everyday.

If you ask the Knights member about it, he'll just say that Nazunyan is being a nuisance. But the Ra*bits leader says he does it because someone has to look after Izumi-chin.

In the beginning, it was just Nazuna making food for Izumi everyday, but soon evolved into the two trading bentos when the sharp-tongued teen prepared a lunch for his childhood friend to eat too. Now they just agreed to share their lunches with each other.

There are even moments where you can see Nazuna trying feeding Izumi and vice versa, or Izumi helping clean up some of the crumbs on Nazuna’s face. It's an intimate yet oddly cute action between them that the members of 3-A can't help feel that their intruding. But the two don't seem to mind, just enjoying each other's company like they're in their own separate world.

\---

In the autumn of their third year of high school, Nazuna starts giving Izumi kisses on the cheek.

It happens each morning in the same way that Nazuna walks to class with Izumi. Before they part ways for the day, the smaller teen leans up on his toes to give a quick peck to the model’s cheek. Then he bids him a good day before heading off to his own class.

A simple little addition to their morning routine that usually goes unnoticed by others since they leave for school early in the morning. However one morning the two arrive at a later time than usual and that's how the entire class of 3-A came to witness the act in action. To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Chiaki was the first to react and run up to his classmate and ask him

“Woah hey Sena! When did you get yourself a small and cute boyfriend?” Kaoru follows closely behind him and gives a pat on Izumi's back as a way of congratulating him. “Hey good for you Sena-kun. I'm not into guys but I'm glad you're with Nazuna-kun. He's seems like a good match for you and he's also cute, for a guy at least.”

Izumi can already feel Keito glaring at him in disappointment for the pda without having to even look at him. In the back of the room, Eichi is looking upon the situation with his signature graceful smile, while Shu’s wallowing in his seat silently at how his beloved Nito is being taken away by Sena.

With Izumi taking all the attention currently, Nazuna uses the chance to slip to his classroom. But he's not safe from the questioning looks he’s receiving from his classmates as rumours have already started to spread throughout the day. By the end of class, Kuro and Leo approach his desk and surround him on both sides before he could leave for unit practice to interrogate him.

“So you're dating Sena now Nito? That's good, you two always seem to be around each other.”

“Hey Nazu! If you're kissing Sena now, can I get some kisses too?” Although the alien lover has flirted with Nazuna in the past, it still flusters him and he denies Leo’s request. He gathers all his items quickly and heads to the Ra*bits practice room, leaving the two sister fanatics to imagine what his current relationship status is.

As the two childhood friends head back home together, Nazuna turns to face his companion and brings up his concern on the rumours. “Hey Izumi-chin, is it really okay for things to go on like this?” Izumi looks at him with a raised brow, so he goes on to explain further. “Well I mean I don't want to confuse anyone with what's between us and words will start to get more twisted as time goes on. I just don't want you to be mistaken for being with someone like me.”

Izumi can feel a headache coming at the annoyance of the situation. It'll be a bother dealing with the constant pestering from his classmates and unit mates (especially with Leo flirting with his childhood friend all the time, but he'll deal with the King later), but a sad Nazunyan is an even bigger pain. “Those idiots at school can think whatever they want, it's not like it's gonna stop us from doing what we've been doing for years, right?” He sees the smaller teen nod in response and continues. “And what do you mean ‘someone like you’ huh? If I had to be confused dating either anyone, at least I wouldn't mind if it's you Nazunyan..”

He trails off and looks away to the side embarrassed at what was basically a confession on his part and looks away from his companion’s face in fear of rejection. It takes a moment for the words to register in Nazuna’s mind, but when it does he's overjoyed and feels lightheaded over the fact that his lifelong crush is requited. He can already feel the deep blush settle on his face and tries to look directly into Izumi’s eyes to give him his response.

“Oh, um, then I'd like for us to continue with what we've been doing. And well, since you don't mind, then I'd like to go out with you too Izumi-chin.”

The two walk home to Nazuna’s house in a comfortable silence, hands linked together. They cuddle with each other and enjoy the other’s presence until it's time it's time for Izumi to head home.

They continue with their little morning rituals, but now each action has an added  deeper affection for the other 

\---

In the winter of their third year of high school, Nazuna’s little pecks on Izumi’s cheek change quick kisses on the lips.

Somewhere between Starry Night festival and Starlight festival, the two had gotten more intimate with their actions. Perhaps it was the cold that prompted Izumi to start holding Nazuna close for warmth, or his own feelings on wanting to hold the smaller boy in his arms. Nazuna had his own share of affection for his boyfriend, share scarfs with him and wearing his clothes for extra layers of warmth (which Izumi did not stop him because the image of his slightly larger clothes on the rabbit-like boy was adorable to him).

Nazuna’s little pecks on the cheek saying “have a good day” had developed into kisses on Izumi’s lips telling the other “I can't wait to see you later” when one day the little Ra*bits leader bravely grazed his mouth against the Knight’s lips instead of the cheek.

It was an odd change to their morning ritual, but one Izumi didn't object to. In fact he encouraged, and on their way home he stole a kiss from Nazuna as payback for surprising him that morning. Since then, the two try to surprise each other with random kisses as they pass each other.

It's a little odd for passersby to see the pair go at it with each on sneak attacks of affection, but the two are unaffected with the looks of others and are comfortable enough to be public with their relationship. They've known each other long enough that nothing can affect the bond between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like how this turned out so I'll rewrite it in the future when I've improved. But for now take it

It would take a dense idiot not to notice the big group of strangers following them for a while. And Izumi was betting his entire photo collection that those “strangers” are in fact his and Nazuna’s unit mates. What gave them out were Tsukasa and Leo’s bright hair colour, along with the blue hair of Nazuna’s tea club kouhai Hajime. And probably because he offhandedly mentioned to them the other day that he would be going out with Nazuna.

Their disguises, if you could even call them that, consisted of the typical sunglasses and face masks, and some (Arashi and Tomoya) were sensible enough to wear hats and scarfs too to cover up their features too. However the group gathered so much attention that they stood out like a sore thumb. It was like they weren't even trying to hide the fact that they were shamelessly watching them.

Izumi would go straight to them and tell them off right now, except for the fact that Nazuna looked like he was enjoying himself. The two barely have time for themselves to be together, so he’ll let his partner relish in the moment for now. He’ll deal with his fellow Knights members later.

Currently, the two of them were just out browsing the stores of the mall and looking for a place to eat and settle down. Nazuna had asked him to help look for gifts for others since it was the holidays. This couldn't even be considered a date between them, but Nazuna wanted to spend his free time with Izumi. Begrudgingly (or maybe not) he accepted the other's request and that's what lead to their situation right now.

The question Izumi holds now though is _Why_ _the hell are those idiots following us?_

It’s not like Izumi and Nazuna had just started dating. They've been together for months, but maybe it’s because the two of them only recently announced their relationship to others and started being a bit more public with it. As he ponders upon this, and also ways he's going to torment his unit members (mostly Tsukasa since he's the youngest) once he's done with his “date”, Nazuna tugs on his sleeve to get his attention.

“Hey hey Izumi-chin, look there's a crepe shop over there! Let’s go over there alright?” In the distance, Nazuna is pointing at a store with a display window showcasing all different types of crepes along with other pastries. With the way his eyes are sparkling and how he's excitedly tugging onto his sleeve makes Nazuna resemble a little kid. _Cute,_ is the first thing that comes to Izumi’s mind looking down at the smaller teen, but he pushes away his thoughts and just follows him in the direction to the shop.

Izumi goes to find a table close to the entrance and settles down while Nazuna stands in line to order. The icy teen looks through the window to the front of the store and, yup, the group of idiots are still following them. There they are, trying (and failing) to hide behind different posts such as signs and trash cans, and _what the hell_ Ritsu isn't even trying to hide the fact that he's watching them. He's just sitting down at a nearby bench and looking in the direction of the store.

Before Izumi gets agitated enough to go chew them out, Nazuna returns with a strawberry crepe and water bottle in hand.

The Ra*bits leader passes him the drink before speaking. “Sorry for dragging you around with me Izumi-chin. Are you having fun though? See anything you want?”

Izumi's mind flashes back to their “stalkers” waiting outside the shop and sighs. “Well with the little entourage following us, I've just had this constant headache that's a pain to deal with.” Nazuna stares at him with furrowed brows as if in confusion and tilts his head.

“What do you mean by ‘entourage’? Is someone following us?” Oh my god. This boy was the dense idiot Izumi thought of earlier. He was so naive to not notice the group obviously trailing them throughout the day. He shook his head dismissing Nazuna’s questions. Izumi didn't want him to start worrying about something so ridiculous. “Forget about it. It's nothing to be concerned with.” He even waved his hand off as if emphasizing to brush the whole thing aside, quelling the other’s doubts with his “I'd rather not deal with it” attitude towards the situation.

The Ra*bits leader nods in agreement and lets the conversation go, when he suddenly remembers the crepe in his hand. He leans in for a bite and big smile blossoms on his face at the first taste. If Izumi looks a little closer, he can even see that his cheeks are slightly tinged with pink. The sight of a blushing joyful Nazuna was so captivating that when the other wasn't looking, Izumi took a picture with his phone.

His admiring is quickly cut short when Nazuna shoves the dessert in front of his face for him to taste. Oh no, Izumi does _not_ do sweets. He has to keep his figure in check because of modeling and plus he's not fond of eating sugary stuff often. But with the way the little rabbit is beaming at him expecting him to take a bite, the knight decides to go along for once and leans in to eat a bit.

The flavor of strawberries and cream bursts onto his tongue and Izumi’s eyes widen in shock in how much he actually likes it. The fruit tastes ripe and fresh and the fluffiness of the whip cream melds well with the crispy texture of the thin pancake, and topped with slight bitterness from the dark chocolate drizzle just makes the whole pastry heavenly. Overall, the model is pleasantly surprised with the crepe, but a thought of how to make it better comes to mind that leaves him smirking.

Nazuna doesn't notice his sly grin though and says to him “It's good, isn't it? Man I haven't eaten something so tasty in a while. We’ll have to come back here again right Izumi-chin?”

Izumi broadens his grin and puts his plan into action. “I guess so Nazunyan. But I know a way to make it even better.” With this being said, he takes another bite of the crepe and leans in for lover’s mouth. Before he can reach his destination though, a hand is placed on his shoulder. Izumi is forced to stop and see just who stopped him from kissing his small adorable boyfriend.

God. Fucking. Damnit. The moment he forgets about their unit members following them is when they decide to butt into their business and ruin the mood. Izumi follows the hand on his shoulder and sees Leo standing behind him and waving. Following the king, Tsukasa and Arashi enter the crepe shop and Ritsu is leaning onto his underclassman Hajime as the two of them walk in. The two other members of Ra*bits come in soon after. They should all look guilty, but the group of 8 don't look sorry at all for shamelessly watching them go on their so-called date.

Nazuna looks confused as to why they're all there though. “Eh? Why are Hajime-chin, Tomoya-chin, and Mitsuru-chin here?” He's looking back and forth between all of them as if doing so would produce answers. It does kinda work though as Nazuna’s perplexed face makes them look a bit more apologetic, at least for the Ra*bits members. The four Knights still look unashamed of their actions.

Tomoya stepped forward to try to explain themselves. “We're sorry nii-chan. We were just worried about you since Sena-senpai is known for being rude.” Mitsuru adds on to his apology. “Yeah yeah nii-chan, we just wanted to make sure you were gonna be safe around him.” 

Nazuna frowns, brows slightly creased together to show he’s upset and his lips have formed into a pout. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I'm old enough to care of myself just fine. And plus, I've known Izumi-chin long enough that he wouldn't hurt me purposefully. He's actually really kind when you get to know him so I trust Izumi-chin.” After a few more minutes of scolding them, he turns to face Leo to get his explanation. “And what about you Leo-chin? Why are all of Knights here too? Are you making sure Izumi-chin is safe too?”

Arashi went ahead and spoke for the four of them. “In a way, you can say that. We're just here to make sure Izumi-chan doesn't cause any trouble.”

“Yeah, and Secchan had been looking happier for a while now. Maybe it's because he likes being around you, so we wanted to investigate.”

“Now that we've seen what we wanted, I just wanna thank you Nazu for taking care of our Sena when we can't.”

“...Wait could you go back to part where you said Sena-senpai is kind?” 

Ignoring Tsukasa’s added-on comment for later, the 3rd year was slightly relieved that his unit had accepted his relationship with Nazuna, but he would never confess to that. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. Now since you caused enough trouble, could you kindly get the hell out of here?”

With the little controversy now cleaned up, Izumi was already tired of dealing with their fellow idols and wanted the 8 of them to leave now so he could go back to spending his time with date. After a bit more of light conversing, the two units finally bid their farewells and leave him alone with Nazuna, giving Izumi a few winks and words of good luck (whatever those were supposed to mean).

The grey-haired teen puts his head in his hands to try to soothe his headache. He hears Nazuna let out a sigh of relief and looks up from where his head lay to see a tired but reassuring grin being directed to him. “I'm surprised that we were being followed by our friends, but I'm glad to know that they were just trying to look out for us. Though they could've done it in a less ridiculous manner than tailing us the entire day…”

Izumi deadpans. He still can't believe that his companion never noticed the large group of people gaining attention from literally everyone else. “Of course it's just like you Nazunyan to never realized the obvious.”

“Huh?! You knew that they were there already and didn't tell me?”

The blunt teen rolled his eyes and spoke. “Of course I did. I thought you were aware of their presence too and was just choosing to ignore them. It seems like I was wrong though seeing how taken aback you were at discovering them here.” 

The little rabbit’s face is starting to get hot with all the blood rushing to his face from embarrassment. He tries to defend himself by saying “W-well that's cause I was too busy on trying to find the perfect gifts for everyone. And um, also because I wanted to focus my attention on being with you Izumi-chin…”

Even though his words get softer as his sentence goes on, Izumi is close enough to him that he can hear Nazuna’s saying. But he still wants to tease the smaller teen and see him get even more flustered.

“Hmm, what was that last part? Could you it again Nazunyan?”

Hesitantly, Nazuna repeats himself louder than before. “I said, I wanted to focus my attention on being with you Izumi-chin. There. Now don't make me tell you that again.”

The knight takes great pleasure in the deep red blush on his boyfriend’s face and silently laughs at how the slightly puffed up cheeks and little pout on him makes the Ra*bits leader look rather cute.

“Yes, yes, I heard you loud and clear that time. I should tell you that I enjoyed spending time with you today too.” 

That brightens up the other’s mood by a bit. He's not pouting anymore at least, and his expression has shifted to a more relieved one, maybe even bordering on overjoyed with how Izumi can see the twinkle in his eyes. Honestly, even though he’s older and tries to act more grown-up than him, Nazuna has his moments where he’s just like a little kid.

With a little huff, the elder 3rd year says, “Geez Izumi-chin, sometimes I think that you're actually a sadist with how many times you tease me.” Well he's not wrong about that.

“Nevertheless, I'm happy that you enjoyed going out with me today. You seemed tired recently so I was worried that you just wanted to rest at home by yourself instead. However when you agreed to help me shop for gifts I was so elated because I always like getting to spend more time together with you. You make me feel like I'm on cloud nine whenever you’re around and I am so grateful that I'm lucky enough to have you. So thanks for being with me Izumi-chin.”

The icy teen could feel his face starting get warmer and his heart rate beat a little faster. The clear sincerity of the boy reminded Izumi that that was one of the reasons he fell for someone like him. Along with the patience and genuine care, among other things, that he holds for him, it was no wonder that the foul-mouthed idol would end up in love with Nazuna Nito.

He hears his significant other continue. “Anyhow, I'm finished getting all the presents for the others so I'm done for the day. Is there anything else in particular that you wanna do?”

Izumi looks at the half-eaten dessert resting on the table and remembers his idea. “Oh I have a little something on my mind that I've planned for.”

  
At the tilt of the other’s head, he reaches across the table and grabs onto his lover’s shirt, pulling him closer. He smiles right in front of his face and says “So where did we leave off hmm?” Taking another bite of the crepe and in his mouth, Izumi closes the distance between him and Nazuna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been implying that Izumi's gonna kill Tsukasa next practice session rip. Also I wanted to include Valkyrie in some way but this takes place end of November/beginning of December and Starlight Festival (Nazuna's reconcillation w/ Valkyrie) doesn't happen till around Christmas time (mid-december)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a cute domestic winter romance between Izumi and Nazuna and it ended up longer than expected. I tried to portray a softer Izumi and a bit more childlike Nazuna but I don't know if I did it good while still in character.. Also I only finished the 2nd half last night and haven't proofread it so there may be mistakes.
> 
> Oh and a big thank you to everyone the gave comment/kudos to this fic!! I never expected this kind of reception but it truly makes happy and want to continue writing for Izunazu ^^

It was too early in the morning to be awake right now, _way_ too early. Izumi was in the middle of enjoying his sleep when his boyfriend jolted him awake and dragged him out of bed. At first he thought it was an emergency, as Nazuna never woke him up unless he needed something. But now that he's just standing to the side watching his partner adjust his scarf and earmuffs, Izumi knows that's not the case anymore.

“You think this is enough to keep me warm?” Nazuna turned from the mirror to him and tilted his head in questioning. He was wearing a long sleeves shirt with a thick sweater on top, all under a big thick puffy jacket. On the bottom half he was wearing tights underneath his pairs of pants, and brown snow boots. Topped with a blue and white scarf and bunny earmuffs, the boy resembled a puffed up marshmellow.

“You'll be fine. But y'know what would be even warmer and cozier? Being back in bed under the blanket.”

Nazuna rolled his eyes and ignored his additional comment. “Okay I'm set, but are you gonna be fine in the cold?" 

In contrast, Izumi's outfit consisted of just a beige turtleneck sweater and black slacks, worn with a black jacket and a navy scarf. Very light in comparison to the bundled up bunny.

Izumi shrugged in response. “I'm used to the cold.” 

“Must be because of your attitude.” Oh Nazuna was going to _pay_ for that later. But for now he’ll let him enjoy his fun. Cheeky little shit.

“Haha very funny Nazunyan. Just in case you didn't notice it, you forgot to put on your gloves. Or do you want your fingers to fall off?” Izumi dangled two pairs of gloves in front of the boy, one for himself and a smaller one for his boyfriend.

“Oh thanks. Here toss them to me.”

Nazuna made a reaching motion and expected his gloves to be thrown to him, but the other made no movement. He did the same motion again, this time glaring at the attic blue eyes, but still the gloves continued to hang in the other’s hand.

He grunted in annoyance and walked over to try and grab his gloves, but Izumi kept them just out of reach above his head. He resorted to jumping for them, but with his arms constricted through all the clothes layers and he fell short of reaching them. The icy knight chuckled at the scene, his boyfriend really did resemble a rabbit like this. 

Nazuna was now frowning at him. “This isn't fair, you're taller than me. You're so mean Izumi-chin. Just hand them to me now.”

Yeah he is mean for constantly messing with his own boyfriend, but he does have boundaries, kinda. Izumi would give mercy if he actually upsets him in any way and provide care and support in his own. In the past he would have just let the other get over it on his own, but now the grouch man tries to help remedy any problems. Maybe spending all this time with the kind boy has made Izumi soft.

“Alright alright. You're no fun when you’re pouting.” A lie. Teasing the smaller male was always amusing. But he had to get back on his good side for now. “Here give me your hands. I'll even put your gloves on for you.” Unsure what the other was planning to do, Nazuna warily presented his right hand to him. Izumi gently took ahold of his wrist and brought the back of his hand to his lips before slipping on the glove. He repeated the process with the left hand before looking down to gauge the other’s reaction. 

There was the blush he oh so loved to see on his dear. And he took pride in the fact that he was the only one who can cause Nazuna to blush like this, whether by teasing or embarrassing him with romantic things. Yeah living with the rabbit has caused Izumi to mellow out let him express his feelings more. That doesn't mean he's let go of his nature to bully others though.

“Hmm? You're face looks really red Nazunyan. This is a problem, I would say. If you have a fever I don't think you should go outside or it'll just make it worse.” Izumi says this with a condescending tone and an all-knowing smirk on his face. He places his cold bare hand on Nazuna’s cheek, feeling exactly how hot the other’s face was. 

Nazuna jumps at the contrast of temperatures, not expecting the other to be so cold. It takes a moment to get used to it, but the smaller one of the two cradles the hand on his cheek and uses it to hopefully help the blush die down.

“I'm fine, I can still go out and play in the snow. You're the one who's the problem here.  Making me feel all warm inside, to the point where stomach has butterflies and my heart won't stop fluttering. You should take responsibility for making me so lovesick Izumi-chin.”

Nazuna moves both his and his lover’s hands off his face and laces them together. The gloves get in the way, but still Izumi can feel the shape of the other's small hand. He uses this chance to bring the smaller male closer and lean down to touch foreheads.

“And how do you suppose I can help hmm, Na~zu~nyan?” There's an evident grin on Izumi’s face that you could even hear in his voice if you weren't looking.

But both don't need to say it aloud though. They can already tell what the other’s thinking. With thoughts and feelings in sync, they lean forward for a gentle morning kiss.

\--- 

Even after the fiasco from earlier that morning, Izumi would rather be sleeping in bed right now. It was warmer and much, _much_ more comfortable than standing outside in the cold of Japan’s winter. However seeing Nazuna enjoying himself in the snow prevented him from walking back to their shared apartment.

His boyfriend was adamant on going out to play in the snow that morning. It was the first snowfall of the year, so Nazuna wanted to experience it together with him. Why it was so important was beyond him, but Izumi just went along with his antics. Someone had to watch him, or the little rabbit might actually end up with a cold. 

Currently the icy knight was sitting off to the side on a bench while watching his significant other have fun with the snow in the park. He wasn't underdressed or anything, but his clothes weren't necessarily thick enough to play around in the cold and not be chilled to the bone afterwards. Not like he would let himself be so childish anyways, unlike another individual. Nazuna says that he's no fun like that. Izumi disagrees and says that he has pride and standards.

Still, watching the rabbit play around in the snow was entertaining in its own way. Seeing him spin around and dancing with the snowflakes was breathtaking. He himself may not fit it, but the crude model appreciated how childlike His partner could be at times. When he's not trying to be mature and act as a big brother to everyone, Nazuna could let loose of all his stress and try to enjoy himself. Just as he's doing right now.

Busy lost in thoughts, Izumi didn't notice Nazuna walking up to him until he heard his name being called. He looked up to see the smaller male beaming at him with his hands behind his back. There was darkened spots on his jacket where the snow had gotten and melted, and he was missing his scarf (while the snowman in the background was suspiciously wearing the same patterned scarf). But the most notable thing Izumi was admiring was the rosy pink blush adorning his face and how the cold made the tips of his nose red and the clear joy that was in his grin. Not to exaggerate or anything but Nazuna was a literal snow angel.

“Izumi-chin, could you please close your eyes? I have something for you.” The rabbit enthusiast was requesting him to do it in that singsong voice of his. Izumi gave him a strange look but complied. After a few moments he was given the okay to open his eyes again. 

Before him was a small mound of snow cradled in the palms of Nazuna’s hands. On closer inspection, there were little details such as tiny leaves for ears and small red berries for eyes and even the mini tail on its backside that made it resemble a bunny. A snow bunny. How cute. Too bad it was going melt into a puddle of water eventually.

“So what do you want me to do with it?” Izumi looked from the snow bunny back up to its creator with questioning eyebrows. It was just a novelty item that served no purpose, so he couldn't see much use from it. 

The person in question pondered for a moment before answering. “We could keep it as a memento for today. Y'know, to symbolize experiencing our first snowfall together the year we moved in with each other.” He then brightened up even more at an idea popping in his mind. “Oh Izumi-chin we should make it a friend too!”

What? That sounds so stupid. 

“Maybe it is, but I don't want it to be alone in the ice box.” Whoops, it seems like Izumi actually said that aloud didn't he. But he continued to hear out the other’s reasoning. “And don't bunnies die when they get lonely?”

Nazuna was staring at him with his almost pleading cherry red eyes. And the snow bunny wasn't helping either, with its berry eyes seemingly at him too. The rough model wouldn't say that he was weak to his stare, but he did feel any rejections he had start to fall.

“You do realize Nana’s gonna be jealous when you bring back home two other rabbits. But I'll humor you just this one time okay Nazunyan?” 

The rabbit lover giggled at him. “I'll make sure Nana-chin doesn't feel neglected too then. But thanks Izumi-chin, I love you too.” Even with the freezing temperatures of winter, hearing his boyfriend say those three words never failed to bring a rush a blood to his cheeks and make his face feel hot.

From there Nazuna lead him to the open field he was playing in earlier. They passed by the snowman he made and quickly took the scarf back so that it might not be forgotten. The pair ended up near some greenery, or what was left of it. There was evidence that pure snow had been messed with earlier, most likely from when Nazuna was making the first.

The smaller male helped Izumi make the friend for their original snow bunny. From helping shape its body to gathering the materials for the details. It ended up a bit bigger than the initial one and its surface was not as smooth or even, but it was something the two smiled over, or in Izumi’s case not be disappointed at.

“Hey if you put the two of them together, don't you think they kinda resemble us?” Nazuna put the two snow bunnies next to each to compare. The knight could see where he's coming from, but there's something off about it.

“Wrong. The eyes on the second rabbit are the wrong colour. Geez Nazunyan, if you're gonna compare them to us at least make mine accurate.”

His partner gave him an unamused look. “So picky. Alright I'll change it. Give me a moment.” Nazuna went to the ends of his scarf and ripped off two blue tassels. He wadded them into balls and replaced the berry eyes with ones made out of yarn.

“See? Better now.” Izumi nodded in approval. They crouched there in the snow, both silently admiring how the two snow bunnies did seem better as a pair.

Izumi was the one to disturb the moment though as he stood up and brushed off the snow and dirt from his pants and jacket. Nazuna followed his action and got off the ground. He passed the pair of ice rabbits for his partner to hold before wiping off the snow from his clothes. 

“Well I'm done for today so we can head back home now. I think we have hot cocoa and coffee that we can use to help warm up.”

Giving the larger snow rabbit to Nazuna, the two made their way back to their shared apartment hand in hand. Although the hot drinks waiting for them at home was nice, Izumi was thinking more along the lines of cuddling with his boyfriend for warmth. Of course after they both showered and changed clothes though.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Nazuna squeezed his hand. Izumi turned his head to the side and looked down to see the other smiling gently at the ground. The model took note that his lover’s blush never really faded and instead seemed to be rosier than before. It added a soft glow to the rabbit that made him seem so beautiful

“Um, Izumi-chin, I just want to thank you for coming out with me today. It was a really selfish request of mine, but I'm glad we can be out together like this. I hope we can do this again soon.”

Izumi was silent for a moment, but then he let out a faint sigh and answered back, “You really can be dense sometimes Nazunyan. I don't mind being out with you. I don't like waking up early, but if you asked again I wouldn't mind doing it if it's for you.”

The two walked back home together in a comfortable silence, content with how things were. The crunching of the snow filled the sound in the air, the link between their hands filling the space between them. And the two snow bunnies held in their opposite hand acting as pieces of their hearts they gave to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have no idea what romance or endings are sorry
> 
> -In case you didn't catch on, Nana is Nazuna and Izumi's pet bunny that they own. A reference to the great Usamin
> 
> -Also wanted to include a scene where Izumi was being petty hoe and getting revenge on Nazuna but another day..

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send prompts/ideas/requests to my twitter @atellirys


End file.
